


Braid and Confidence

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley’s hair is thick and dark.The Bimbettes love playing with it
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Braid and Confidence

“We’re going to braid your hair.”

It was a statement. A matter of fact. There was nothing to argue about. It gave no chance of arguing about it.

Stanley blushed as the triplets stared at him evenly, waiting for a response. They had just recently taken him under their wing, dressing him up and teaching him about makeup behind closed doors without judgement. They called him their little brother. 

“...oh…” Stanley finally managed.

The girls smiled and had him sit down, giggling among themselves as they undid his ribbon and brushed out his hair. “We’re going to leave your top curls. They’re so pretty!” Eloise said, taking a moment to adjust said curls to make them tighter.

“Okay…” Stanley allowed himself to relax, reminding himself that the Bimbettes were safe. They were his friends. He could talk to them about anything.

“Oh he’s going to look so pretty!” Eliana cooed.

And that meant…

“Can I...ask you something?” Stanley whispered. He could feel his hair being split into three parts.

“Oui?” Elise asked.

“Could you maybe...use they when talking about me?” Stanley held their breath, waiting for a response. There was a moment of silence and then their hair started to be braided. 

“Of course.”

“Whatever our little br...sibling wants.”

“We can do anything here. Nobody can see us or hear us.”

Stanley smiled, feeling much better about themselves. They perked up as one of the sisters held up a mirror for them to look at their braid. “Oh…” they whispered.

“What do you think?”

“I look...pretty…” Stanley smiled brightly at this, giggling in delight.

***

“Hrm?” Lefou held the handle of the brush between his teeth, holding up two ribbons in his hands.

“The coral one today,” Stanley said, pointing at said ribbon. They hummed and shifted a little in their chair, sighing as Lefou started to brush their hair and put it into three parts to be braided together. “I love when you braid my hair, cher.”

“You look pretty with your hair braided,” Lefou said. Stanley blushed and Lefou smiled at them. He started to wind the ribbon with the hair, braiding it throughout to keep the shape and show off the color of the ribbon. “When did you learn that you liked to have it braided?”

“My friends showed me,” Stanley answered, smiling at the memory.


End file.
